Not Another Coffee Break
by Marymel
Summary: "I need something stronger than a cup of coffee," Brass told Sofia. Spoilers for 13x1, "Karma To Burn." Lame title, but hopefully, you'll enjoy it!


**I don't own CSI.**

**Told you I haven't given up on my "Coffee Break" stories! I decided to wait on the latest one until the 13th season premiere aired, so I could see how everything turned out. Anyway, here's the story I came up with. Spoilers for 13x1, "Karma To Burn!" Please leave me a review!**

Jim Brass sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk. He had just returned from watching former undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen leave under armed guard for a federal prison in Indiana. The man's empire had crumbled all around him and he wanted to take the whole department down in flames with him. But the team had found D.B.'s granddaughter, and the little girl was safely back home with her family. And all of McKeen's cronies were either dead or in prison and cooperating with authorities.

A soft knock at the door brought Jim out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his friend and colleague, Deputy Sheriff Sofia Curtis. She smiled tentatively when he looked up.

Jim sighed softly. "I'm going to need something stronger than a cup of coffee."

Sofia smiled softly as she entered Jim's office. Sitting down in front of him, she said, "I know you keep the good scotch in your desk."

Jim smiled and opened the drawer, pulling out the bottle in question and two glasses. "So the department is coming together once again, huh?"

Sofia sighed as she accepted a glass of scotch from Jim. "McKeen will go nuts in prison in Indiana. In isolation, away from Vegas, everyone he worked with either dead or cooperating with us...I can't think of a better end for the scumbag."

"I can," Jim said quietly as he took a sip. Seeing Sofia's concerned gaze, he added, "The man thought he could get away with everything, even from prison. Warrick was killed, D.B.'s granddaughter was kidnapped..."

"How is she, by the way?"

Jim sighed. "She's okay. The Russells have gotten in touch with a child psychologist, just to be safe, but she's okay. Strong kid."

Sofia smiled. "And Ecklie's going to be okay. I visited with him and Morgan at the hospital before I came here...weird seeing him so..."

"Quiet?"

"I was going to say vulnerable."

Jim took another sip of his drink. "Yeah." He looked thoughtfully at the drink in his hand. "I hope everyone on this team realizes that they are a damn good team."

Sofia smiled softly at her friend. "They've been through a lot."

"Nick said he quit."

Sofia choked on her sip of scotch. "What?"

Jim sighed. "After they proved McKeen was behind everything...I guess I can understand why he would feel that he wasn't...I don't know, making a difference. But he came back to help find D.B.'s granddaughter and bring McKeen's house of cards falling down."

Sofia sighed. "He and Warrick were always very close. To know that the bastard was still orchestrating things, that must have cut him to the core."

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "Greg asked him if he was back. Nick didn't say, but I think he's staying."

"What makes you say that?"

Sighing thoughtfully, Jim said, "He's one of the good guys. I know that sounds corny, but he couldn't let the team down...they're family. I know..." He looked away thoughtfully. "I know Warrick wouldn't want him to. That's gotta count for something."

"It does." Sofia smiled thoughtfully and finished her drink. "This team, these CSIs...they are family. You don't just turn your back on that." She chuckled. "I mean, look at me. My mom was a cop, too."

Both friends shared a chuckle. Jim smiled thoughtfully. "You know, I once said that every time I think of leaving this job, something reminds me why I can't. I know this team...well they're family to me too. And I can't walk away from that."

Sofia smiled. "You are important to them, too."

The friends smiled and finished off their drinks, both thankful to have the events that tried to drag the entire department down behind them and ready to move on.

Jim looked at the woman who had become one of his dearest and most trusted friends. "You want to get some dinner?"

Smiling, Sofia said, "Why not?"

**The End.**


End file.
